Bufonidae's Files
by spotty-bee
Summary: Two toads try to find a haven for the night. From The Temple Of Bufonidae's forum! We still have spots!


**Hello! This is from the Temple Of Bufonidae, a site made for the Toad Patrol! We are currently making stories, this is the first group! We currently have three OC spots left in the family! So, if you want to join, got to the Temple Of Bufonidae forum and ask! **

Lambs-Ear slumped her shoulders down with a sigh.. up ahead her older brother, PineCone, was trying to find something the family could use as a haven for the night. Why she was grouped with him, she would never know... he wasn't much of a talker, or a very energetic leader.

PineCone could have been a leader if he wanted, he really could have. He was... smart in most senses.. just like everyone, he was't perfect at all things.. He had age on his side, he was physical strong and had a fair idea of right and wrong. Yet...

Lambs-Ear jummped as a light crack lit up the sky. She absentmindedly looked around at the sides of the trail..

PineCone... just didn't want to be a leader. Lambs-Ear could feel an uneasy sensation come from him when he took charge.. it might be that he doubted his abilites, which frightened Lambs-Ear slightly. If Pinecone didn't believe what the thunder-Tree told him... well... it could spell trouble...

And trouble was spelt - T.O.A.D.S.T.O.O.L.

Then again Lambs-Ear trusted PineCone. If he was doing his best she couldn't complain... well.. once they were toadstools she would officially have complaining rights, but not a moment before.

Lambs-Ear paused when something twinkled in the mud on the side of the trail. She hurried down to it and set one foot down in the mud so she could reach it.

Almost..Almost!...GOT IT!

She pulled back and turned the object over in her hands. It was an egg shell piece.. it was blue on one side and white the other... smiling Lambs-Ear stuffed it down into her pocket.

Now to catch up to PineCone and find a have- OUFF!

Lambs-Ear jerk before she looked down at her leg.. it was stuck knee deep in mud.. Great...Lambs-Ear folded her arms with a scowl. Now what? She thought it over before gingerly taking hold of her leg and giving it a pull.

Still stuck.

Lambs-Ear put her whole body into it this time. She tugged harshly and could feel muscles working that's she didn't even know she had. Finally she stopped.

Still Stuck...and her leg was slowly sinking.

Lambs-Ear halted and sat down, keeping her free leg out of the goo and on dry land like the rest of her. Well it couldn't get any worse.

Drip.

Lambs-Ear blinked before looking up at the sky. Then the rain came down in the bucket loads. Lambs-Ear opened her mouth and look like she was screaming, but no noise came out. Not that you could really blame her, it was late,she was wet, and she was slowly being swallowed to her doom. Lambs-Ear put her head in her hand and set her elbow on her knee. With a sigh the girl shook her head free of the wet, straightening her flower-top when she was done.

A shadow suddenly over came her and Lambs-Ear turned with a jolt.

Now what.

"Are you stuck, Lambs-Ear?" PineCone asked. He was holding a smelly like umbrella over her head. When she stared at him blankly, PineCone gave a nervous chuckle."I could help but notice you seemed... frustrated. Here, hold this for me please." Pinecone gave Lambs-Ear his Umbrella and took her leg in his hands with a quiet "Excuse me..".

PineCone grunted , trying to pull Lambs-ear's leg free of the mud. Lambs-Ear shifted the Umbrella to her other hand and began to help him, slowly but surly her leg began to come up from the mucky abyss, till finally it escaped with a sucking pop. Lambs-Ear jumped up and tested her leg out.

Nothing wrong with it. After a moment she gave PineCone the thumbs up. He understood. "Your okay. That's good. Come one now, we need to find a Haven." PineCone said, point off in one direction.

This time and uneasy feeling did not radiate off his form and Lambs-Ear followed her brother ,as he lead them in the drection he had pointed. She stared at him before noticing she still had his umbrella. She hurried up to him and waggled it in front of his face. "Wah?.." PineCone muttered, taking a moment to find out what his sister was waving out in front of him. "Oh, its aright Lambs-Ear. You can keep it, I can stand the wet a few moments longer."

Lambs-Ear frowned, even if they we're toads didn't mean the rain wasn't an irritation. As much as she disliked the rain, she wasn't about to take PineCone's umbrella.. then again. Lambs-Ear let her shoulders drop as an annoyed, worried look appeared on her face. He wouldn't take it back, not now anyway. He had his mind set on her keeping it for awhile. Their was only one way to solve this problem. Lambs-Ear reached out and hooked her arm around PineCone's shoulders, putting the smallish umbrella over her head.

She hadn't know PineCone more then a few days. Making this moment slightly.. uncomfortable, in fact she could feel PineCone stiffen under her arm.. but they were now family and this sort of interaction was normal. They'd just have to sort it out... PineCone inched a small, hardly noticeably, ways away from her. Just to keep his arm from touching her. Not to much shock, the boy had chosen to be a slight loner in their 'family'... well, as long as she had known him.

"There!" PineCone said, pointing to a pile of rocks nearby. There was enough space for the group to safely get in and sleep within it for awhile. PineCone jumped out from under Lambs-Ears arm and grabbed her wrist. He lead her up to the opening and looked inside. "It seems safe, Lambs-Ear please come over here a moment."

Lambs-Ear scooted closer and let PineCone lower her inside. The hole was deeper then she expected and it was too big for her to get in and out by herself. PineCone was taller then her and would have no problem, but Lambs-Ear and the younger siblings would need help getting in and out.  
PineCone, still out side, stood up and peered down into the hole at her.

"I'm going to go retrieve the others. Stay here and don't make any... well, I guess noise is not much of a problem... is it." PineCone inched away from the entrance. "I'll return shortly" Lambs-Ear clenched her hands together in worry, she didn't want to be left alone.. but she notice she was still holding the umbrella. With a quick hoist the umbrella flew out the hole. She heard stumbling outside, she must have almost his him with it.. "Oh, well... ah thank you Lambs-Ear.." Came PineCones voice, Lambs-Ear backed up to see if she could catch a glimpse of him, but all she could find was the tip of the umbrella. "I shall be back! I Promise!"

PineCone could have been a leader if he wanted, he really could have. He was... smart in most senses.. just like everyone, he wasn't perfect at all things.. He had age on his side, he was physical strong and had a fair idea of right and wrong... and Lambs-Ear had yet to find a reason to make him unworthy of the title. Other then he didn't want to.

Lambs-EarSpotty-bee

Pine Cone Osprey


End file.
